


A Demanding Wife (and other drabbles)

by Bardaholic



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, some of these are a few sentences and some are longer and more legit, tiny scene re-writes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardaholic/pseuds/Bardaholic
Summary: A place to dump some Rizzles drabbles.





	1. A Demanding Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Published at ffnet Jul 7, 2012

"It's so wonderful when couples come in together!"

Maura smiled at the woman's mistaken assumption.

"Oh, we're not a-"

"-Accustomed to…such a nice yoga studio!" Jane interrupted as she wrapped an arm around Maura's waist, seeing an opportunity to gather information.

"Yoga is an excellent way to keep up with the demands of an athletic wife!" The young receptionist cooed.

Jane looked directly into Maura's eyes, absently running circles on the blonde's back. "And I'm _very_ demanding," she husked, her voice an octave lower than usual.

Maura lips quirked into a smirk as she matched Jane's gaze. "Oh, you sure are, _babe_."


	2. The Games They Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S03E07

"Look, piece of latex from the shooter's glove."

Maura retrieved her tweezers and carefully removed the tiny piece of latex from the band of the victim's expensive watch, Jane's assumption not evading her notice.

"Latex has many uses," she began, almost automatically. "Balloons, pencil erasers-" She could practically feel her Italian friend rolling her eyes as she turned to hand the tweezers over. "-Spandex."

Jane smirked as she reached out for the tweezers. "Okay, I'm going to guess that the killer wasn't wearing spandex or carrying balloons."

Maura didn't bother diving into the reasons why guesses should not be made. She simply presented Jane with an almost complacent smile, sure that the detective could recite the M.E.'s usual spiel word-for-word by now. Besides, Maura couldn't deny that a glove made the most sense, given the situation.

Maura had gotten better at guessing- uh, _theorising_ \- and Jane had learnt that sometimes things were not as obvious as they appeared. But this was the game they played. This was the banter they communicated through, the quips thrown back-and-forth in a match of verbal ping-pong. Their own unique flirtation, skimming the edges of their deeper feelings and attraction for one another without ever addressing the situation directly.

It was implicitly understood that something was there; something more than friendship. But it was also understood that neither party was yet ready to explore that something.


	3. Just Another Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute shit

"...So you see, Jane, what you proposed is physically beyond the realm of possibility!"

Jane rolled her eyes good-naturedly, throwing herself casually onto her bed.

Maura's explanatory hand gestures ceased as she settled herself neatly on the opposite side of Jane's bed, crossing her legs and straightening her back. "Well, unless you somehow found yourself standing on a solid surface in the outer layers of Jupiter – which is, in itself, highly unlikely, since only the core would actually be solid..."

"Maura!" Jane threw up her hands in exasperation. "It was a joke!"

Maura's eyes twinkled.

"Wait, you knew it was a joke, didn't you? You understood it, but you Wikipedia'd me anyway!"

Maura couldn't contain her smirk, or the quiet chuckles that quickly followed at the sound of Jane's groan muffled by her hands over her face.

"15 minutes, Maura! You went on for _15 minutes_ letting me think that you really had missed the point!" Jane just stared in disbelief while Maura continued to laugh. In her own way, Maura had just got one up on her.

Jane watched as the ME brought a hand delicately to her mouth to try and suppress her laughter. A lock of golden hair fell over her face as her head bent forward and her body shook with mirth.

Before either of them realised what she was doing Jane had launched herself across the bed.

Maura squealed as the lanky detective landed on her, pushing her onto her back. Her chuckles turned to giggles and she braced herself when she felt Jane's fingers brush against her sides.

But instead of tickling her Jane had buried her face in Maura's neck and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman in a tight hug. Maura's giggles faded and her expression became uncertain. Sensing this, Jane turned her head slightly, just enough for Maura to catch sight of her smile-induced dimples. Maura's own grin returned and she put her arms lightly around her friend.

"What's this for?" It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the gesture, but it was so unlike Jane and she was still a little worried.

The response she received was muffled against her neck, but the words sent a warmth shooting through her.

"For being you."


	4. Maura Rizzoli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post:
> 
> "Looking for something on Maura's desk, Jane accidently knocks one of her yellow pads onto the floor and when she goes to pick it up, it's open to a page with 'Maura Rizzoli' signed on it 3910852 times."  
> "What if Jane assumes Maura wants to marry Tommy?"
> 
> I decided to set this during 2x12 'cos it seemed to fit best there.

**"Okay,** you see that, Maura? That's what friends do, they tell you!"

Maura felt the tears that had been welling up threaten to fall. She couldn't handle the hurt and accusation in Jane's eyes, or the thought of Jane no longer considering her a friend.

"Excuse me," she rasped, her throat closing up. "I have to go check on something."

Maura strode quickly out of the morgue without looking back. The first tear rolled down her cheek as she shed her scrubs. She didn't bother telling anyone that she was leaving before she stepped into the elevator.

* * *

**Jane** stormed back into the morgue, still hurting over Maura's betrayal. She couldn't worry about that right now, though; she had a brother to exonerate. She'd looked into Tommy's eyes as he'd sworn his innocence. If he said he didn't do it, he didn't do it. She knew in her heart and in her gut that Tommy was being straight with her, though she sensed that he might be holding something back. Either way, she couldn't help him without evidence to back him up.

The detective braced herself as she approached Maura's office, ready to adopt an ice-cold facade. But she realised she needn't have bothered when she found Maura's door wide open and her office unoccupied.

* * *

**Maura** found a quiet area by the pond in the park and allowed her body to be wracked with sobs as she held herself up on the grimy metal railing.

She hadn't meant to hurt Jane. Time in prison and the loss of her medical license was a lot to risk. Surely it had been reasonable for her to be afraid?

Jane's words replayed themselves in her mind. _You didn't trust me to protect you. And you sure as hell didn't protect me._

Maura had never had a friend like Jane before – a _real_ friend. There had never been anyone to protect her, so she'd learnt to protect herself. And no one had ever placed such faith in her before, not the way Jane had. This was all new territory.

The thought that Jane might no longer consider her a friend made her chest ache.

* * *

**Jane** slammed the office door closed behind her. She began rummaging through the files scattered about Maura's desk, searching for something – _anything!_ –that could help her help Tommy. Maybe some new evidence or test results had come in that Maura hadn't told her about yet. Or maybe Jane had missed something the first time around, some vital clue or piece of information. If Tommy was innocent – and Jane knew he was – there had to be some evidence in his favour.

One of Maura's yellow notepads skidded across the floor, swept off the desk by a manila folder Jane had hastily slid aside. She bent to retrieve it, flicking through to see if it contained any useful information. She froze when she caught sight of a page towards the middle of the notepad covered in Maura's elegantly messy doctor's scrawl. She lifted it to find the page beneath it in a similar state.

Over and over, the name 'Maura Rizzoli' had been signed in many different styles all across the page. The name flowed in every direction and filled every inch of space. Jane's eyebrows shot up in disbelief as her eyes landed on one particular 'Rizzoli' with tiny love hearts dotting the i's.

Her heart skipped a beat and then began to pound in her chest until realisation set in. Her stomach gurgled and she grew queasy.

" 'Embarrassed', my ass!" She growled.

She tore the two pages from the notepad and stuffed them roughly into her pocket.

* * *

**Her** earlier interactions with Maura were far from Jane's mind as she walked into the lab. Her only thoughts were that she needed help and she needed her best friend.

"My brother's facing a life sentence."

Maura's heart went out to Jane. But at a loss for something appropriate to say under the circumstances, she fell back onto facts, science, logic.

"The faint red that you noted in the van is a dispersed red nine aerosol."

Jane sighed inwardly as she remembered that things were unsettled between her and Maura. She knew she'd have to do something about that eventually, but she was too exhausted, both physically and mentally, to handle it just yet.

"It's a dye pack. Is it the same paint you found under Polk's nails?" Jane kept her eyes on her hands, nervously rubbing at her scars.

"Uh, no, that is an oil-based paint."

Jane's eyes snapped up to meet Maura's, her mind instantly refocussed on the case.

"A house paint?"

"Yes. I found the same paint particulates in his nostrils. Moisture levels indicate he'd been painting in the last 24 hours."

Jane's eyes widened as the pieces fell into place. "Tommy was telling the truth! John was painting yesterday morning. If he was doing that, he couldn't possibly have been robbing a bank!"

"Unlike electrons, human beings can't be in two places at once. Physical laws of quantum mechanics."

Jane was caught off guard by the sudden rush of affection she felt for the brilliant M.E..

"I kinda love that you know that," she smiled.

Maura began to feel that all may not be lost; she sensed that a kind of implied forgiveness was taking place.

* * *

**Jane** walked out of the BPD feeling pretty smug. She'd cleared Tommy's name, arrested the bank robbers without _too_ much bloodshed and possibly reunited Frost with his ex-fiancé. All in a day's work.

She pushed her hands into her pockets as she made her way to her car. Her fingers brushed against paper, forgotten during the events of the afternoon. She pulled the pages out and traced the words with her finger. She noted that her previous rage had morphed into an acute pain in her chest.

When she'd spoken to Maura in the lab, the Medical Examiner had said that she loved Jane's ability to do "her gumshoe thing", paraphrasing the detective's own words back to her. It had sent a warm feeling shooting through Jane that had settled in her belly. She'd come to realise how much she enjoyed being the object of Maura's admiration. She knew that her initial anger had been jealousy; of the love Maura apparently felt for Tommy. She'd always taken pleasure in being Maura's closest friend and confidante, but she wanted to be so much more than that.

However, Jane refused to stand in the way of Maura's happiness. She would look out for Maura and beat Tommy to a pulp if he didn't treat her right. But if this was what they both wanted, she would leave them be.

As she reached her car, Jane pulled her phone out and typed out a quick text inviting Maura over for dinner.

* * *

**"It's** a 1994 Chateau de Gordes."

"Eugh, again? I'm so sick of that!"

Jane's stomach flipped at the sound of Maura's rich laugh.

"It's sheer perfection."

_Like you._

Jane rolled her eyes at herself. While waiting for Maura to arrive, she had agonised over whether or not to mention Tommy. She decided now that a direct approach would be best.

"Listen, I don't want to stand in the way of a great romance, okay?"

The statement caught Maura completely off guard.

"What do you mean?"

" _You_ and _Tommy!_ I mean, clearly, opposites attract..."

Realising Jane's mistake, Maura fell back onto science in the hopes that she wouldn't have to reveal herself to Jane.

"It's an evolutionary strategy to ensure healthy reproduction."

"Okay, why do you gotta go straight to breeding? With my _brother!_ "

Maura chuckled over Jane's discomfort and the way it accentuated her Boston-Italian accent. She had to straighten things out.

"Look, I like Tommy. A lot. But I _love_ you."

Maura noticed Jane's eyes soften in that way they only seemed to around her...But of course, Maura knew she was likely just projecting her own feelings onto Jane.

"And I hate it when you hate me," she continued, "so I don't want to do anything to compromise our friendship."

Maura felt certain that Jane would take her words to mean that she loved the detective as a friend. Therefore, she wouldn't have to lie to hide her true feelings.

Jane rummaged in her pocket and pulled something out, scrunching it in her fist.

"Maura, it's okay, really. I know how much you care for Tommy. I won't stand in your way. We'll always be friends, no matter what."

Maura frowned. She felt as though she'd missed a large, vital portion of their conversation.

"Jane, what on earth are you talking about? I don't have feelings for Tommy! _He's_ the one who tried to kiss _me_!"

Exasperated, Jane threw the crumpled yellow pages onto the counter between them.

"What's _that_ , then?! You've already _married_ him in your daydreams, Maura!"

Maura opened up the yellow ball and pulled the pages apart. A red flush crept up her neck and into her cheeks. She'd completely forgotten about her doodling that morning while she'd been waiting on the lab for some results.

"J-Jane." Her voice shook as she tried to keep the panic and tears at bay. "Where'd you get this?"

Jane's cheeks quickly turned as red as Maura's. "I, um, I was looking for some files in your office...I didn't mean to, I swear, the notepad just fell off your desk, and..." She trailed off for a moment before bringing the conversation back to the more pressing topic: "But you can't deny it now, Maura, that's your handwriting."

Maura knew there was no way out. If she tried to lie she'd break out in hives. And besides, Jane could always see right through her. She'd have to bite the proverbial bullet.

"Jane, please, don't be mad, it wasn't Tommy I married in my daydreams, _itwasyou_."

Jane's eyes widened in shock. If Maura wasn't so terrified in that moment, she might've laughed at Jane's deer-in-headlights expression.

"Please don't be mad, Jane, I'm so sorry, it's just that I really, really like you, I have for a long time, but you probably don't feel the same, but it's okay, we can just be friends, and-"

Maura froze as a pair of soft lips cut her frantic monologue short. She was snapped out of her stupor when Jane's hands buried themselves in her hair, tugging lightly. She couldn't contain her moan of appreciation.

Her body seemed to act of its own accord. Her lips began to respond to Jane's and her tongue sought permission to deepen the kiss. Her hands grasped Jane's hips tightly, pulling their bodies closer together.

Jane broke the kiss, pulling at Maura's lower lip with her teeth. She trailed her lips along the blonde's jaw to her ear.

"Jane..."

"I was jealous," she rasped.

A shiver ran down Maura's spine as Jane's breath tickled the shell of her ear.

"Of what?" She gasped. Teeth had begun nibbling at her ear lobe.

Jane pulled away slightly to look into hazel eyes.

"Of Tommy. That he tried to kiss you. That you play chess with him. And when I saw your notepad..."

Maura kissed Jane deeply, sweetly, trying to pour all of her attraction and affection for the detective into a single kiss.

When Maura finally pulled away Jane's eyes stayed closed a beat longer. She wasn't quite sure whether any of this was actually happening. But when she opened her eyes, Maura was still smiling up at her with adoration.

_God, I love you._

Maura's eyes glistened and her smile grew impossibly wide.

Jane blushed furiously, realising she'd spoken the words aloud.

Maura just laughed and wrapped her arms around Jane, resting her head against the taller woman's chest, right over her heart.

"I love you too, Jane."


	5. Winter Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a thing I wrote in high school while daydreaming about the girl I had a massive crush on at the time. When I re-read it years later it seemed fitting for Jane and Maura.
> 
> Jane's POV.

_Gingerbread houses line the street, standing proud while an unseen hand dusts them with a fine coating of icing sugar._

I can hear you shovelling at the snow behind me, working on the top-right of the driveway while I clear the bottom half, diagonally from you. As I lean forward, using my weight to make a lever of the shovel, I feel something _whoosh_ by my face. I look up in time to see a ball of snow explode against the light pole just beyond me.

I turn to look at you with my best mock-glare, only to see you still shovelling snow innocently. As I continue with the task at hand, you unleash a second missile, this time catching me square on the back. I turn once more, quicker than before, but again only see you still shovelling, though I catch you stifling a giggle.

When I feel the third snowball glance off my shoulder I turn and launch one of my own, making you squeal in fright and duck for cover, your shovel abandoned in a mound of fluffy white. As you run towards the thick trunk of our giant oak, seeking safety, my second ball of compacted ice catches you in the backside. The way you jump and bring up your hands to shield your rear-end makes me chuckle.

Now you've reached the relative safety of the oak tree, the game has changed; we each feint and dart from side to side on opposite sides of the oak's trunk, knowing instinctively the steps to a dance called _Cat and Mouse._ Finally I try a different tactic, coming at you from the left as though I intend to chase you all around the base of the tree, only to change directions and catch you as you run straight into my waiting arms.

You squeal once more, this time in delight, as I tighten my hold on you and pull you impossibly close. Not a breath of air can pass between us as we strain to move closer, impeded by our layers of warm clothing. The mood between us shifts as we stand nose to nose; playfulness is enveloped by rising ardour, and the panting of physical exertion is gradually replaced by the heavy breaths of growing need. Suddenly dry throats are relieved with rapid swallows; eyelids grow heavy; pulse-points beat wildly just beneath the skin, matching the rhythm of the heart.

We draw together painfully slowly, our eyes closing milliseconds before our lips meet. Each of us expels a heavy breath of air, only then realising that we'd held our breaths in those moments spent moving slowly forward. The numbing cold is dispelled by the warmth radiating through you and into me. Your lips are impossibly soft against mine and I tremble when I hear you quietly whimper.

Snow begins to fall once more, light flakes catching in our hair and eyelashes and settling on our shoulders; but we take no notice. There's no world outside this kiss. There exists for me only your lips on mine, your hands in my hair, your soft body in my arms.


	6. Not a Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh set in whatever season it was that we found out Maura has a little sister.

Jane pounced on her phone on the first ring. She'd rubbed her palms red while sitting on her couch staring at a blank wall, anxiously awaiting a call from Maura.

Maura was down at the hospital with Hope and Cailin. They'd needed to run a few more tests to make sure Maura's kidney was a match for her half-sister. Jane had offered to accompany her, but the M.E. had insisted that she needed to do this alone.

"Maura?!" Jane didn't even bother checking that called ID. A shaky voice croaked into her ear.

"J-Jane."

Jane sprung off the couch and began to pace as she rapidly fired off questions.

"What happened? Are you okay? Do you need me to come down there? I can be there in ten!"

Silence. And then sobs.

Jane's face scrunched up in sympathy and she grew more worried.

"Maura," she said more softly. "Maura, talk to me."

Straining to understand Maura through her tears, Jane was able to gather that Maura wouldn't be able to donate her kidney to Cailin after all, and that Hope's demeanour and attitude towards Maura had changed the moment it became clear that Maura was "of no use" to her.

"Jane, sh-she didn't care for me at all. Sh-she was just u-using m-me."

Jane's heart broke for her friend and her pulse began to pound with anger.

"Maura, I'm coming. I'm coming to talk to her."

"No, no, it won't h-help anything. Jane, I just – C-can I come over?"

Jane softened once more at the vulnerability and uncertainty in Maura's voice. She took a calming breath. _Maura's my priority right now. I can kick Hope's ass later._

"Yes, of course, always. You never have to ask. Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"No it's okay, I have my car."

"If you're sure..."

"I am. Thanks, Jane."

Drive safely, Maur."

* * *

Jane sat at her breakfast bar with an opened but otherwise untouched bottle of beer in front of her. Across from her, she'd set down a wine glass and a bottle of red that Maura had brought over a few nights ago. She was sitting on the edge of her stool, staring at the same blank wall.

She was pulled from her stupor by a quiet knock and strode quickly across her apartment to pull the door open.

For a moment they just stood and stared and Jane took in Maura's puffy eyes and the dried tear tracks on her cheeks. When she reached out, Maura's body was instantly wracked with fresh sobs and she fell into Jane's arms.

Jane pushed the door closed and wrapped both arms around Maura who had buried her face in the crook of Jane's neck.

The detective had lost track of how long they'd been standing there when Maura's tears finally subsided. Sniffles and hiccups followed and still Maura clung to Jane, relying on her for physical support as much as emotional.

Jane's arms were beginning to tire, but she wasn't willing to let go of Maura just yet. Without really thinking about it, Jane put her hands at the back of Maura's thighs and lifted her. The smaller woman gasped in surprise, instinctively wrapping her legs and arms around Jane's body.

Jane carried her to the kitchen and set her atop the bar, pushing aside the wine bottle and glass. She wrapped one arm tightly around Maura's waist and buried the other in golden ringlets. Maura's hands gripped at slim hips, keeping Jane close, and she rested her head on the detective's shoulder.

Jane wanted to say something to express Maura's worth, to counteract the damage Hope had done. But nothing she recited in her head sounded quite right.

"Maura," she began. "You're-"

_Amazing. Incredible. Perfect._ None of these seemed adequate. Frustrated, Jane simply turned towards Maura and pressed a long, hard kiss against the blonde's temple. But when she pulled back Maura appeared confused and she knew she had to use words.

She took Maura's hands in her own as she spoke. "You are...the most beautiful, brilliant, caring person I know...You're _incredible_ , Maura, and if Hope can't see that, then she doesn't deserve you in her life."

She paused for a moment, searching Maura's expression. "I know you were excited to find your real mother. And I'm so, _so_ sorry that it hasn't gone the way you'd hoped. But you have so many other people who care about you and love you and would do absolutely anything for you – even give you a kidney!"

Jane was glad to see a flicker of a smile on the M.E.'s face. "Ma, Frankie, Tommy, Korsak, Frost – we may not be your biological family, but we are your family by choice. We _chose_ you, because we can all see how amazing and special you are. And I want you to _always_ remember that. You should never feel the need to try and prove your worth, because that's not how this family operates."

Jane put her arms back around Maura's waist and looked into hazel eyes. Her voice was thick with emotion. "We love you for _you_."

A few more tears slid down Maura's cheeks as she leant her forehead against Jane's, overcome with emotion. She put her arms around the detective's neck, twirling a strand of dark hair around her finger.

"Thank you for being in my life, Jane," she whispered. "I'm lucky to have you."

Jane smiled and squeezed Maura a little tighter. Her voice was the sound of whiskey and cigars when she replied, "I'm the lucky one."

Maura closed the gap between them and pressed her lips gently against Jane's. The kiss lasted only a second as Maura pulled back a little to gauge Jane's reaction. When Jane didn't make any move to pull away from their embrace, Maura leaned forward again for another taste.

Jane's lips responded and Maura's heartbeat quickened. She gasped at the feeling, parting her lips. Tongues brushed against each other and the kiss grew deeper and more heated until they pulled apart to take a breath.

Panting, they smiled shyly at one another, eyes downcast and cheeks flushed.

Maura rested her head once more on Jane's shoulder. Her breathing began to return to normal, but her heart still pounded.

Sensing her fear, Jane's lips found Maura's ear.

"I love you," she whispered.


	7. Jesse James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I was listening to Cher's 'Jesse James' when I wrote this. It usually brings to mind the Calamity Jane fic I'm sure you've all read but it also makes me think of Jane swaggering into The Dirty Robber, catching Maura's attention…

Jane is incredibly sexy and she knows it. Men might find her confidence and demeanour intimidating but women swoon. Her presence is felt the moment she enters a room. Her Rizzoli glare makes men cower and turns women into puddles.

But there was only one woman Jane hoped to bed.

Maura's eyes trailed up the brunette's seemingly endless legs, over her taut torso and to the angular planes of her face. She wore a dark pantsuit, the jacket left unbuttoned to expose the red tank top underneath. Her badge gleamed at her hip and her pistol was partially visible whenever her jacket flared back behind her as she walked. A wild mane of dark hair framed a chiselled face with a dimpled chin and dark, dangerous eyes. Maura's pulse sped up when her eyes met Jane's and the detective strode confidently towards her, never once breaking their gaze or paying heed to the many stares that followed her. Jane knew the effect she had on the doctor and planned to use it to her advantage; but Maura was onto her.

The honey-blonde waited for Jane to settle on the barstool beside her before she slowly lifted one leg and crossed it over the other, making sure to let her form-fitting red dress hike up her thigh. She didn't miss the hitch in the brunette's breath as they greeted each other. When Jane made a sarcastic joke about Korsak and his young female companion at the other end of the bar Maura made sure to lean forward as she laughed, the halter-neck style of the dress allowing a wonderful view of the tops of her breasts. Jane unconsciously licked her lips, emitting a quiet growl from the back of her throat. Maura wasn't prepared for the flood of arousal that washed over her at the sound.

The battle continued as the night wore on. Maura would draw Jane's attention as she sipped delicately from her wine glass. Jane would allow the full force of her dimples to take over her smile. Maura would brush her hand across Jane's arm as she made a point, and then Jane would lay a hand on Maura's thigh as she laughed. Breaths hitched, hearts skipped, palms began to sweat and pupils dilated. Back and forth the torture continued, neither woman giving in. Jane was used to being the charmer, the heartbreaker, but Maura was determined that she wouldn't become a notch on Jane's belt; the doc was playing for keeps.

There was no doubt in either of their minds that they would end up in bed that night, finally releasing months of desire. They would spend the night ravishing each other, finding the heights of pleasure.

The battle lay in who would be on top and, though they had yet to realise that they'd both already lost, which woman would be the one to capture the other's heart.


	8. Menstrual Cramps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I expected this scene to play out..

Maura walked over to find Jane, Frost and Korsak gathered around Jane and Frost's desks. They were examining the pages of Paddy's book to try and find a connection between him and Calvin Ghetts. Maura sat down beside Jane as Korsak and Frost worked on deciphering Paddy's code.

She leant forward as a thought occurred to her. "How do I explain my presence if Lieutenant Cavanaugh comes in?"

Jane's eyes darted around Maura's face for a moment as she considered it. "Tell him you have menstrual cramps," she replied, and turned back to the papers in front of her.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Well, yes it does." Maura and Frost looked over at Korsak questioningly. "He won't ask any questions once he hears those words." Jane nodded in agreement, her eyes still scanning the page in front of her.

They were all startled to hear Cavanaugh's voice as he walked into the room.

"Shirley Ghetts just called."

The detectives looked at each other guiltily for a moment before attempting to appear perfectly ignorant. Maura looked at Jane with wide eyes.

"Anyone wanna tell me why we have Cal's car in the evidence garage?" he continued.

Maura scanned the blatantly guilty faces around the desk before turning to look at Cavanaugh. There was a pause and no one supplied an explanation.

Maura cleared her throat. "I, uh, I have menstrual cramps."

There was a loud _slap!_ and everyone turned to see Jane with a hand over her face.

Cavanaugh frowned for a moment before shaking his head, deciding that he didn't have time to figure out the relevance of Maura's statement, or what she was doing in the office.

"Oh, boy," Jane whispered.

"See you in my office, Vince."


End file.
